<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right Place, Right Time by clapcleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622199">Right Place, Right Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapcleo/pseuds/clapcleo'>clapcleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapcleo/pseuds/clapcleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Margaery decided to spend the day shopping in London, she never imagined she’d end up pinned against the concrete wall by an angry mugger. </p><p>She certainly never imagined she’d be saved by 2 people she barely knew.</p><p>Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right Place, Right Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooo! First time writing a fan fiction. Might be too long as I'm still getting the hang of it but oh wellll. Let me know if you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Margaery Tyrell was absolutely certain of one thing.</p><p>This was NOT her fault.</p><p>It was her father, Mace Tyrell's fault for being too 'busy' at The Ministry of Magic and not taking her shopping.</p><p>Perhaps it was her grandmother, Olenna Tyrell's fault for allowing her to accompany her older brother, Garlan to London for Ministry business.</p><p>It was most certainly her brother, Garlan Tyrell's fault for being so damn trusting and believing Margaery would be fine to shop on her own.</p><p>She could think of a million more people to blame for her current dilemma, had it not been for said dilemma pinning his forearm against her throat and demanding she hand over her purse and shopping bags.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I am NOT taking credit for this.</em>
</p><p>The shabby man slammed her against the dirty concrete wall and smiled, his filthy, yellow teeth sending chills down Margaery's spine. </p><p>"One last time, pretty girl." He breathed, leaning towards Margaery, "The bags, and that watch too. Now." The man pulled out a pocketknife and flicked it open, the light off the lamp post bouncing off the blade.</p><p>Margaery's eyes widened; she couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at the blade and pray the man didn't use it on her. </p><p>The man huffed irritably. "I am not going to repeat myse-"</p><p>"Oi! What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Margaery jumped, trying unsuccessfully to blend into the wall behind her when the man was forcibly pushed off her. </p><p>"Hey, you okay?" </p><p>She followed the voice, meeting a pair of grey eyes she was vaguely familiar with.</p><p>Arya Stark was standing in front of her, rubbing her small hands up and down Margaery's arm. Margaery realized then she was shaking uncontrollably. </p><p>"Hey, Tyrell, I-" Arya groaned when the man regained his balance and shoved her against the wall next to Margaery. Arya shot him a deadly glare, "Don't fucking touch me." She growled, taking a step forward and standing protectively in front of Margaery. </p><p>Margaery's eyes widened at the young girl's bravery. Barely 5 feet tall yet standing tall and fearless against an armed man almost 3 times her size. </p><p>She truly was a Gryffindor. Acting impulsively before thinking of a plan like her Ravenclaw sister, Sansa would have done or finding a way to twist the situation in her favor like Margaery would as a Slytherin. </p><p>The man had run out of patience. He took Arya roughly by the neck and slammed her against the concrete wall. "Now you've done it." He snarled, taking his knife and pressing it against Arya's cheek. </p><p>Arya coughed twice before flashing the mugger a cheeky grin, "Oh he's going to kill you for that." She said tauntingly.</p><p>Before Margaery could even register her words, the man was thrown off Arya and onto the floor.</p><p>"Pulling a knife on a girl, eh?"</p><p>Margaery gasped, her trembling hands covering her mouth as an unknown man started beating on the mugger. She was so stunned she didn't notice Arya picking something off the floor.</p><p>"Cool knife." Arya said to no one in particular. She turned to the stranger savagely beating on the mugger. She sighed, pocketing the knife, "Alright Gendry, I think he's got it."</p><p>Margaery realized she knew the man as well. Gendry Baratheon, 7th year Hufflepuff. He'd been recently acknowledged by Robert Baratheon, a prominent member of the wizarding community after the scandal of his wife and her brother broke out. </p><p>Gendry continued beating on the wailing mugger, and Margaery winced at the unmistakable sound of a nose breaking.</p><p>Arya rolled her eyes, “Okay Gendry, stop.” She said, placing her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Gendry stilled, fist frozen midair as he turned to Arya so fast Margaery was surprised he didn’t get whiplash.</p><p>“What,” He started, getting on his feet and harshly dropping the mugger on the floor. “Were you thinking? I can’t leave you alone for two minutes because you go and get mugged! Two minutes Arya, I went to the bathroom for TWO minutes and I find you with a knife to you face! A knife!”</p><p>Arya pulled the pocketknife from her pocket and waved it in Gendry’s face. “Yeah, and now it’s mine. Besides, I wasn’t even getting mugged. She was!” Arya countered gesturing at Margaery.</p><p>Gendry frowned and turned to Margaery. His eyes widened when he noticed her and quickly dropped his terrifying demeanor. “Bloody hell. I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there! I was focused on Arya not getting stabbed. Merlin, are you okay?” He asked, starting to take a step forward but deciding not to when he noticed Margaery on the verge of tears.</p><p>Margaery’s mouth opened but no words came out. Her eyes frantically looking between Arya and Gendry.</p><p>“I…I’m…I was…and then-“</p><p>Arya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Hey it’s okay. You’re okay.” She said softly, sounding nothing like herself. She turned to Gendry, “She needs a drink.” She declared, looping her arm around Margaery’s and lightly pulling her away from the unconscious mugger on the floor.</p><p>Margaery stuttered, “M-my bags, I d-dropped them when- “</p><p>Gendry appeared beside her, all her shopping bags in his hand. “I got ‘em. C’mon.” He said, placing his free hand between her shoulder blades and subtly pushing her forward.</p><p>They walked in silence for a few seconds before Arya spoke up, “You do know you could’ve stupefy’d him, right? You’re 17, you’re allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts now. You didn’t have to beat him to a pulp.”</p><p>Gendry scoffed, “Right, and gotten myself a one-way ticket to Azkaban for using magic against a muggle. The Ministry wouldn’t have cared if he deserved it.” He said making a right turn. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy that. If I didn’t beat him, you’d never let me forget it.” He added almost as an afterthought.</p><p>Arya laughed, her fingers rubbing comforting circles on Margaery’s hand. Margaery glanced at their intertwined hands, at Gendry standing protectively beside her and slowly began to relax. She looked at Arya and smiled, Arya returning a smile of her own.</p><p>“Here,” Arya said to Margaery when they stopped in front of a pub. “You need a drink.” The man at the door nodding at them as they made their way inside.</p><p>“You need a beer.” Gendry announced as he placed Margaery’s bags on the table. “Same as always?” He asked Arya who nodded as she removed her leather jacket.</p><p>Margaery sat in silence after Gendry walked away. She nervously played with the rings on her fingers until Arya cleared her throat. She turned to Arya, who was offering her a reassuring smile. “You okay?”</p><p>Margaery took a deep breath. “Yes, sorry. This…this has never happened to me. Let alone when I’m by myself. I’m just processing.”</p><p>Arya nodded, “Hey, you’re handling almost being mugged better than I anticipated. Thought you’d be crying by now.” She said playfully bumping her shoulder with Margaery’s.</p><p>Margaery laughed, “Had you two not come to my rescue, I probably would be.”</p><p>Arya laughed, taking her beer from Gendry as he sat down next to Margaery. “Cheers,” she said, tipping her drink at Margaery and taking a long swing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Margaery watched the tiny 5<sup>th </sup>year wipe her mouth with the back of her hand and turn to Gendry. She began a conversation with him, giving Margaery a much needed second to gather her thoughts. She smiled.</p><p>She had always been fascinated with Arya Stark. She wondered how the two had never had a real conversation before even when she was best of friends with Arya’s older sister, Sansa.</p><p>Granted, they were completely different. Where Sansa was soft spoken and delicate, Arya was blunt and had no problem getting dirty. She played seeker for Gryffindor and had been playing since her first year. First years were <em>never</em> <em>even allowed</em> to try out. Arya Stark was <em>that good</em>. Margaery’s very own brothers said they’d never seen such a player. Her size and skill making her nearly invisible on the quidditch field.</p><p>She was very well liked by everyone, even though she kept to a small group of friends, and although she was always seen debating with her professors, they adored her because she was brilliant. Especially Potions professor, Tywin Lannister who had taken a special interest in Arya even though he was the head of Slytherin house and Arya was a proud Gryffindor.</p><p>These were all things she heard from fellow classmates, of course, never having had a real conversation with Arya herself. Sansa only ever mentioned her sister to complain about her manners, or <em>lack thereof</em>. Jeyne Poole, often criticizing the girl’s appearance and grumbling loudly every time they happened to walk by each other.</p><p>Margaery looked at the girl next to her and really saw her. Shoulder length brown hair she kept loose in soft waves. Minimal makeup, big, grey eyes and beautiful thick eyebrows. Her body toned yet slender from quidditch and a smile so contagious it could light up a room.</p><p>No, she wasn’t beautiful like Sansa, Jeyne or herself. She was a different kind of beautiful. The kind that made you forget about everyone else. That’s the kind of beauty that’s had Aegon Targaryen following Arya around like a lost Pygmy Puff for years. That’s the beauty that, when the Triwizard Tournament was held on her 3<sup>rd</sup> year and Margaery’s 4<sup>th</sup>, had the Durmstrang Champion looking at her like she was the only person in the room. Margaery didn’t know what came of that. He was older, 17 whereas Arya had only been 13. She knew her brothers had been furious, her parents weary, and everyone else shocked. She heard he had gone as far as asking Arya to visit him that Summer, but she didn’t know what happened after that. She didn’t know a lot about the girl past what she’d heard from fellow Hogwarts students.</p><p>“How come we’ve never talked before?” Margaery blurted, surprising herself.</p><p>Arya and Gendry stopped mid conversation and turned to her; their eyebrows knit together in confusion.</p><p>“I mean,” Margaery continued, sitting up straight and wrapping her small hands around her glass. “Your sister and I are such good friends. I’m over at your house all the time. My quidditch obsessed brothers worship the ground you walk on. You’d think we’d be good friends as well.” She concluded, recoiling after taking a sip from the beer.</p><p>Arya and Gendry exchanged a look. Gendry quickly shaking his head at Arya and Arya responding with a shrug. She turned to Margaery, “I don’t really like you, if we’re being honest.” She said bluntly.</p><p>Margaery’s jaw went slack, her eyes widening in shock. Gendry sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“You…you don’t like me?” Margaery asked appalled. Everyone likes her. Everyone. She’s Margaery Tyrell for Salazar’s sake!</p><p>Arya shook her head, “Nothing personal. I don’t like any of Sansa’s friends. You’re all- “</p><p>“Arya.” Gendry warned, knowing exactly where this was going. He was relieved the Tyrell girl didn’t cry earlier. He did not want to deal with her crying now.</p><p>“What?” Arya frowned. “You don’t like her either.”</p><p>Margaery whirled on Gendry even more shocked. He’s never so much as said hello to her before!</p><p>Gendry grimaced, “For what it’s worth, I don’t really like anyone.”</p><p>Margaery blinked trying to find the right words, “But why?”</p><p>Arya finished the last of her beer, “You’re entitled. Also, rude. We’ve heard you and your friends talking about me in the hallways.” She said nonchalantly as she ran her fingers through her hair.</p><p>Margaery gasped, “I’ve never said anything bad about you.”</p><p>Gendry surprised them both by speaking up, “Perhaps you don’t. Your friends do, and you’ve never said anything about it. You’re enabling them, it’s just as bad.” He shrugged, suddenly inspired. “Your friends are literally the only people at school to have a problem with Arya. Sansa is her sister, but whatever. Jeyne, Ramsay, Joffrey- “</p><p>“Inbred bastard.” Arya mumbled.</p><p>Gendry held back a smile. “Yeah, like I said, only your group of friends. Hell, the hound hangs out with us and he hates everything. Thing is, you guys get by because of your family name. People tolerate you because of who your family is. People like Arya because she is Arya. Not because she is a Stark.”</p><p>Margaery was flabbergasted. She turned to Arya, noticing a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. She quickly covered it by clearing her throat, “Forgive him. When he says he doesn’t really like anyone, he <em>really</em> doesn’t like anyone.”</p><p>Margaery, speaking to no one in particular started thinking out loud. “Not liking the Tyrell’s. I can’t believe it. It’s unheard of. Its…” She paused when Arya and Gendry shared an uneasy look. “What?”</p><p>Arya awkwardly scratched they back of her neck, “We don’t not like all the Tyrells.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Gendry sighed; he knew opening this can of worms was not a good idea. “We like Loras and Willas. They came over to Arya’s house a few weeks ago. Garlan was there too. He’s great.”</p><p>Margaery frowned. “Why were they at your house?”</p><p>“Held a quidditch tournament at my house.” Arya said simply.</p><p>“For her birthday.” Gendry added, making Arya glare at him.</p><p>Margaery stared at them in bewilderment. “Your birthday? When was that?”</p><p>Arya reflected for a second, “About 3 weeks ago.”</p><p>“How come I didn’t know about this?”</p><p>Gendry snorted. “Probably because Sansa wasn’t even there. You two had a sleepover at Jeyne Poole’s house that you <em>just couldn’t miss</em>.” Gendry said accusingly.</p><p>Margaery closed her eyes in concentration. Yes, she remembered Jeyne setting the date for a sleepover weeks before the actual night. When Sansa asked if the date could be moved up a day or two, Jeyne snapped at Sansa, asking her what was so important she’d abandon her best friends. Margaery remembered because she had naïvely backed Jeyne up and pleaded Sansa to attend. Sansa sighed, but had agreed, nonetheless. She remembered Sansa acting a little off that day, saying it was because she had had an argument with her mother earlier but quickly dismissed it not wanting to be an inconvenience.</p><p>Margaery opened her eyes and turned to Arya, guilt coloring her face. “Oh Arya, I’m so sorr-”</p><p>Arya waved her off with a tight smile, “It’s okay. I’m over it.” She turned to Gendry with a very serious look on her face, “We’re over it.”</p><p>Gendry sighed, clearly not over it but nodded at Arya regardless.</p><p>Margaery pouted. She felt so incredibly guilty even though she was blissfully unaware at the time.  She never paid much attention to Jeyne’s clear distaste for Arya. She figured since they’ve known each other practically since birth it was natural for them to have grown apart. Now that she thought about it, Arya never acknowledged Jeyne’s digs. Never retaliated and always acted indifferently, which just fueled Jeyne’s <em>now</em> obvious hate.</p><p>She pursed her lips at the glass in her hands and chugged it without another word. Once finished, she handed it to Gendry and placed her forehead against the table. “Whydidyouhelpme?” She mumbled.</p><p>Arya shared an impressed look with Gendry, “Pardon?” She asked.</p><p>Margaery looked up at Arya, “Why did you help me?”</p><p>Arya gave her an incredulous look, “Are you serious?”</p><p>Margaery looked down, “I wouldn’t have blamed you. I’ve let Jeyne make your life a living hell and- “</p><p>“Oh, dear Godric, shut up.”</p><p>Margaery froze, slowly looking back at Arya, “What?”</p><p>Arya rolled her eyes, “Shut up. We helped you because you needed help. I don’t care who you are, what you’ve done, or what you may or may not have said about me. I helped you because you’re a person. I would’ve done the same for a stranger.”</p><p>Margaery was speechless. Arya really was nothing like Sansa or Jeyne made her out to be. She smiled at Arya, and Arya laughed as she shook her head.</p><p>“Merlin, you’re mental.” Arya said lightheartedly.</p><p>Margaery smiled, “I am sorry though. I should’ve known.” She said sincerely.</p><p>Arya shrugged, “No harm done.”</p><p>Margaery clapped her hands together. “From this moment on, we are friends.” She narrowed her eyes at Gendry, “<em>All of us</em>.”</p><p>Gendry chuckled, finishing the last of his beer, “Alright then.”</p><p>Margaery continued, “Friends do things for each other. As a token of my gratitude, I want you to ask me for anything. I will personally see you to it.”</p><p>Arya and Gendry shared an amused look, “I think we’re fine, but thank you.” Gendry laughed.</p><p>Arya’s smile turned mischievous as she looked at Gendry. “Actually,” she said turning to Margaery. “There’s something you could do for Gendry here.”</p><p>Gendry stared at her blankly before rolling his eyes, “Arry, please stop.”</p><p>Margery faced Gendry, “Tell me. I am not taking no for an answer.”</p><p>Arya bit her lip as she looked down, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter.</p><p>Gendry sighed, “You could tell your friend Jeyne to leave me alone.”</p><p>Margaery blinked. What an odd request.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Gendry blushed lightly, he was clearly uncomfortable, “She’s always looking at me. Trying to touch me. Merlin, every time I see her, I have to turn the other way otherwise she’ll corner me.”</p><p> Arya couldn’t hold it anymore and burst out laughing.</p><p>Margaery nodded in understanding. “Well, she’s had a crush on you for ages. She’s beautiful. I realize now she’s never been the nicest, but why have you never liked her back?” Margaery asked curiously. Having multiple suitors was one of the many things Margaery, Sansa and Jeyne had in common. So, having a boy, a very handsome boy, asking her to keep her beautiful friend away from him truly confused her.</p><p>It happened so fast Margaery almost missed it. Gendry glanced at Arya, who was still laughing, and turned back to Margaery. “Not my type.” He mumbled with a shrug.</p><p>Margaery nodded thoughtfully. “Very well. Consider it done.” She said with a grin.</p><p>Gendry rolled his eyes, turning to Arya who had finally stopped laughing. “Ready?” He asked.</p><p>She nodded, still giggling lightly. “C’mon.” She said to Margaery, “We’ll walk you home.”</p><p>As they walked out, Gendry turned to the man at the door. “Night, Andrew.” The man shook Gendry’s hand. “Have a good term at your fancy boarding school Gen, come see us poor souls come Christmas.” He joked.</p><p>Gendry rolled his eyes, “Of course.” Arya waved, “Goodbye Andrew!” Andrew waved back, “Goodbye Arry! Make sure to keep that smile on his face! Always so serious that one!” He shouted after them, cackling loudly when Gendry flipped his middle finger at him.</p><p>“I have to ask.” Margaery began as she walked down the dimly lit street between the two. “I thought you had to be 18 to go to pubs at this time. How come no one gave us a hard time? How do you know that man? Actually, why are you two even out so late?”</p><p>Arya smiled, glancing at Gendry, “Believe it or not, Gendry is quite popular.”</p><p>Gendry rolled his eyes, “Funny.” He said drily before turning to Margaery. “Mum was a muggle. Her brother, my uncle Mott owns a car repair shop a few streets down. Mum worked a lot, so I spent all my time there growing up. I know everyone here.”</p><p>Margaery nodded, “I heard your mum passed away when you left for your first year at Hogwarts. I’m so sorry Gendry.” She said sincerely.</p><p>He gave her a sad smile, “Thank you. She was sick for a long time. Cancer. I’m just happy she’s not in pain anymore.”</p><p>Arya reached for his hand, “She’d be very proud of you.” She said squeezing lightly.</p><p>Gendry nodded sadly, giving her hand a light squeeze before letting go. Margaery did not like how the mood changed so drastically, so she said the first thing that came to mind. “At least you have your father now, right? Robert Baratheon, wow. He’s um…he’s nice. Very prominent in the wizarding community. From an old pure blood family as well. That must be exciting.” Judging by Gendry’s impassive face and Arya’s snort, it wasn’t all that exciting.</p><p>“Uh, yeah sure. He’s trying. Some would say he’s trying a little too much. Making up for lost time y’know? But yes, it’s good.” He said clearing his throat and quickly changing the subject. “To answer your previous question, we were hanging out with some of my muggle friends. They left to another pub, but we stayed behind to finish our drinks. We were going to meet them before Arya got a knife pulled on her.” He joked, earning a glare from Arya. They turned into an empty alley and Gendry stopped, facing the two girls. “Ready?” He asked, extending his hands.</p><p>Arya shook her head, “I am not apparating with you.” She said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Gendry frowned, “Why not? I passed the test.”</p><p>Arya gave him a deadpanned look, “Gendry you’ve been drinking. I’d like to keep my head on my shoulders.”</p><p>Gendry groaned, “Arya I am not drunk.”</p><p>Margaery looked highly amused as she watched the exchange.</p><p>“I don’t care. I’m not risking it.”</p><p>“Well unless Margaery has 3 brooms in her shopping bags, I don’t see another way for us to make it home.” He retorted sarcastically.</p><p>Arya glared, “Don’t patronize me.” Her eyes shined maliciously, “Actually, I have an idea.”</p><p>Gendry gave her an unsure look, “Am I going to like this?”</p><p>Arya smiled, “Don’t think so.”</p>
<ul>
<li>••</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Margaery sat in a bed across from Arya and Gendry as the knight bus drove recklessly through the streets of London. She held tightly to the pole between them, her free hand clutching her shopping bags for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry looked like he was going to be sick. His breathing was ragged, and his face considerably paler than it was before they boarded the knight bus. Arya sat next to him, placing a comforting arm around his waist and rubbing his back.</p><p> </p><p>“He gets motion sickness.” Arya explained when she noticed Margaery’s look of concern. “Even on the Hogwarts Express. He has to sleep for the most part otherwise he’ll puke. I’ve never seen anything like it, it’s insane.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery’s concerned face turned into confusion, “But…you’re on the quidditch team. You’re the Hufflepuff captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya laughed, “Exactly. That’s why it’s so insane. He doesn’t feel it on a broom. I’d call bullshit had he not come with me to Diagon Alley a few years ago. We went to Gringotts to pick up some money, and when we stopped at my vault, he turned to the side and puked into the void.” Arya recalled, laughing with Margaery.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry gagged at the memory and shuddered. He scooted closer to Arya, placing his arm around her shoulders with a sigh. “I need to get off this damn bus.” He muttered, laying his forehead against Arya’s temple and closing his eyes. Arya rolled her eyes, “Stupid.” She mumbled, placing her hand on his knee.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery’s eyes went wide as she took them in. Arya could practically hear the cogs turning in her head. “Margaery?” She asked skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery smiled smugly, “Oh, I see. I understand why you wanted Jeyne to leave you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry opened his eyes and turned to Margaery. His arm still resting around Arya’s shoulders. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery laughed, “Of course! How did I not notice it before?!”</p><p> </p><p>Arya and Gendry exchanged looks, “Notice what?” They asked in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery gave them a deadpanned look, “You guys are dating!” She exclaimed. She remembered back at school, where Arya and Gendry were basically tied at the hip. You would never see one without the other despite being in different years. She remembered now because Jeyne <em>hated it</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! It makes so much sense. You two are ALWAYS together! Oh Merlin, how am I just realizing this?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya and Gendry refused to look at each other, their faces turning a light shade of pink. Arya removed Gendry’s arm from her shoulders and Gendry flinched at her touch, quickly making at least a foot distance between them. Arya cleared her throat, “Margaery, we are not-”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery cut her off, it was like she was seeing clearly for the first time. “Is this why it didn’t work out with the Durmstrang champion a few years ago? How did he take it? Oh Merlin, how did Aegon take it? Oh, I remember Sansa telling me how he’d write nonstop. Owls coming in at all hours of the night. Oh, he’s been sending you singing dwarfs on Valentine’s day since he transferred from Beauxbatons!”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery looked at them for the first time since her epiphany. Arya was hiding her face in her hands and Gendry was looking at his shoes. His hands in tight fists, jaw clenched in a deep frown.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Arya looked up, an eye-catching blush on her cheeks. “Margaery, we are not dating. He’s my best friend.” Margaery frowned at turned to Gendry, who nodded without looking up, “Yeah, best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery opened her mouth to argue when the knight bus stopped abruptly, “Tyrell Manor!” The driver yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The three teens looked at each other for an awkward second before thanking the driver and hopping off the bus.</p><p> </p><p>They walked up to the mansion, Margaery leading the way yet keeping a close enough distance to eavesdrop on Arya and Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me Aegon still writes to you?” Gendry whispered, failing miserably at trying to sound indifferent.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up stupid. Just…shut up.” Arya hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery smiled to herself when she heard Gendry huffing behind her. They walked up the steps, Margaery pushing the massive doors open after unlocking them with her key.</p><p> </p><p>They took approximately 3 steps into the house when the old witch materialized in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Where HAVE you been? Your father is making a ruckus at the Ministry trying to find you! Garlan and Willas are conducting a search party for you in London! You know better than this, young lady! I was worries sick-” Olenna Tyrell stopped short when she notices the two teenagers behind her granddaughter. She blinked once and turned to Margaery. “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh grandmother!” Margaery exclaimed, dropping her bags and hugging her grandmother. “It was horrible. I lost track of time while shopping and this terrifying muggle stopped me and tried to mug me! He had a knife; oh, I was so frightened!” Cried Margaery, playing the part. She stepped back and gestured at Arya and Gendry. “They saved me grandmother and offered to walk me home. I don’t know what would’ve happen had they not been there!”</p><p> </p><p>Olenna eyes widened, her jaw hanging open. She quickly regained her posture and clutched Margaery’s hands. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” She asked seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery nodded, her angelic face making it impossible to doubt her. Olenna turned to Arya and Gendry. “Thank you for saving my granddaughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome.” Said Arya at the same time Gendry said, “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Olenna studied them for a second, “You’re the younger Stark girl, yes?” She asked, her eyes landing on Arya.</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded, suddenly feeling small under the old witch’s stare.</p><p> </p><p>Olenna turned to Gendry, “Your name, boy?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry cleared his throat, “Gendry ma’am. Gendry B-”</p><p> </p><p>“Baratheon.” Olenna finished, her eyes scanning Gendry from head to toe. “A true Baratheon. I heard Robert acknowledged you some time ago. How could he not? You look just like him when he was your age. Tall, dark and handsome. Unlike that inbred, rat faced, little bastar-”</p><p> </p><p>“Grandmother! What will our guest think of us!” Margaery exclaimed, unable to keep a smile off her face.</p><p> </p><p>Olenna turned to Margaery, “That Joffrey is a cunt. All weak and blonde. It is beyond me how he’s still allowed at Hogwarts after the scandal.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery, always the diplomat, “Oh grandmother, it is not his fault his parents are-”</p><p> </p><p>“Brother and sister. Twins at that! Revolting. Trying to justify it by saying it was to keep their blood pure! Can you believe that? Making all of us pure blood families look just as sick!” She turned to Arya, “You know he tried to date both my Margaery and your sister, yes?” Arya nodded, a huge smile adorning her face. “An abomination.” The old witch muttered again before straightening up and facing Arya and Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“Well. Thank Merlin you two were at the right place at the right time. I will mention this to your fathers, they will be extremely proud of both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya and Gendry’s eyes widened as they took a step forward, “NO!” They yelled in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Olenna and Margaery shared a puzzled look, “And why not?” Olenna questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Arya and Gendry looked at each other and winced. “We’re not…well, we may have sneaked out tonight.” Gendry confessed, avoiding Olenna’s questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>Olenna raised her eyebrows, “Is that so? Where are you two supposed to be?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya shook her head at Gendry who was suddenly unable to lie, “My uncle in London. I go back to Robert’s tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Olenna nodded, turning to Arya, “Ms. Stark?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her mouth shut. She was not incriminating herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Meera Reed’s, ma’am.” Answered Gendry, earning a harsh glare from Arya.</p><p>Olenna smiled, Arya reminding her of a girl she knew a long time ago. “And where, may I ask, were you planning on sleeping tonight?”</p><p>“That’s really none of your concern-” Arya started before Gendry clamped his hand over her mouth. “Be nice.” He hissed before turning back to Olenna. “We weren’t. We were supposed to be staying out with my friends all night. We’ve been planning it for a couple weeks.” He said nervously.</p><p>Olenna nodded, “And yet you cancelled all that to make sure my granddaughter made it home safe. Very well. You-” The door slammed open, drowning Olenna’s words. “Grandmother, I’m afraid they can’t find her. I-” They turned to Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon who stopped dead in their tracks. Arya snorted at Gendry’s <em>what else could possibly go wrong</em>face when he saw his young uncle.</p><p>“It’s okay Loras, Renly. Ms. Stark and Mr. Baratheon have delivered our Margaery safely after saving her from a mugger.” She announced, an amused smile on her lips.</p><p>Renly beamed, “Fantastic. That’s my nephew, a true Baratheon!” He proclaimed, proudly patting Gendry on the shoulder. Seeing them together was always an experience. They looked eerily alike, the only prominent difference being their built. Gendry was tall and muscular whereas Renly was just an inch or two shorter, and slightly less toned. </p><p>“Excellent! I’ll owl father. He’ll gather Willas and Garlan. You should’ve been there grandmother, father scolded Garlan in front of the whole Ministry.” Loras laughed, nodding in thanks to Arya and Gendry before walking into the house.</p><p>Arya cleared her throat, “Alright. Well, we should get going.” She announced loudly, taking Gendry’s hand.</p><p>“Nonsense. It’s far too late to be out. Your friends will understand. Since you two have nowhere to go, you’re staying here.” Olenna decided, leaving no room for arguments. She turned on her heel and walked further into the house, “Tillie!” She screeched as she walked away.</p><p>Arya and Gendry turned to Margaery; their eyes wide. Margaery shrugged guiltily, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”</p><p>They opened their mouths to argue when Olenna walked back in, “Our house elf has gone to prepare your room. Margaery dear, please see that everything is up to standard for our guests.” She turned to the two. “Seeing as I ruined your date night, feel free to ask Tillie for anything. Our kitchen is stocked and opened for you.” She said mischievously.</p><p>Before anyone could say anything, Renly gasped, “A DATE?! Way to go, nephew! Oh, old Robert will be delighted! I’m so glad you finally asked her!” He turned to Arya, “Oh sweetheart, he’s been head over heels in love with you for years. Always said, <em>oh she’s my best friend, she’s way younger, I couldn’t.”</em> Renly’s imitation of Gendry was spot on. “But we’d tell him, <em>its only two years, Gen! It’s nothing!</em>” Loras sprinted back in the room and Renly whirled on him, “Oh did you hear that Loras? He’s finally done it!”</p><p>Loras grinned, having heard the entire conversation, “About time! Do you remember last year at Robert’s? Poured his heart out to us after a couple drinks! <em>I’m just a bastard, she’s basically royalty, blah blah…</em>” </p><p>Margaery tuned her brother and brother in law out as she stared at the couple. Arya’s mouth hung open in shock as she listened to Loras and Renly. Gendry’s eyes were closed, his mouth set in a thin line. A strong blush crawling up both their faces.</p><p>Loras laughed at another of Renly’s imitations of Gendry. He turned to Olenna, “Isn’t it fantastic, grandmother?”</p><p>Olenna was quietly looking at Gendry and Arya. A small, sad smile on her lips. She was looking at the ghost of a beautiful, young girl who died before her time, and the memory of a promising young wizard who lost his way. “It really is.” She said softly. “Like looking into the past.” She nodded at the two teenagers who looked embarrassed beyond belief and prayed the gods let these two have the happy ending Robert and Lyanna didn’t. “Goodnight.” She nodded and walked up the stairs.</p><p>“We’re off too. We’ll sleep in my old room and go back to our place in the morning.” Loras announced, taking Renly’s hand.</p><p>“Be good you two.” Renly winked, letting his boyfriend lead him up the stairs.</p><p>Margaery waved goodnight at Loras and Renly and turned back to the couple before her. She smiled knowingly and gestured at the stairs, “Shall we?” She didn’t wait for an answered and headed up.</p><p>“You uh, you have a beautiful house, Margaery.” Gendry complimented, trying to avoid an awkward silence.</p><p>Margaery looked over her shoulder, “Thank you Gendry. It’s been in my family for generations.” She said glancing at Arya who was deep in thought, staring ahead blankly. She decided not to push it and silently walked them to their room.</p><p>“Very well, this is it.” She said opening the door. High ceilings with an expensive looking chandelier in the middle. Two large windows with a king-sized bed between them. The room was simple, yet still decorated beautifully with various flower detailing that represented the Tyrell family sigil.</p><p>“Tillie our house elf has left some of my pajamas for you Arya, and some of Loras’ for you Gendry. I’m afraid they might be a little tight, but I’m sure you will make do.” She smiled mischievously and headed for the door. She stopped before exiting and turned to them.</p><p>“Thank you, guys. Really, I…I have no words to express how much I appreciate all you two did for me today.”</p><p>Arya and Gendry smiled, “What are friends for?” Arya said sincerely.</p><p>Margaery beamed and nodded, “Goodnight.” She sang as she closed the door.</p><p>Gendry quickly walked to the other side of the room, looking for anything to distract him from the awkwardness that was sure to ensue. Arya walked lightly to the bed and ran her fingers along the light pink, silk pajamas Tillie had set out for her.</p><p>
  <em>The Tyrells don’t do subtle, that’s for sure.</em>
</p><p>She snorted at her own thoughts making Gendry turn around. They made eye contact for a brief second before he turned back again to admire the curtains.</p><p>“How long?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry stilled.</p><p> </p><p>“How long?” Arya asked again. He could hear her footsteps as she made her way towards him. “Gendry?” She whispered, stopping a few feet away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry turned slowly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now or never. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do you remember when we met?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya blinked. He wants to reminisce <em>now</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Hogwarts Express.” Arya started. “I needed to get away from my family and you had the whole compartment to yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry shook his head. “I saw you before that. I was walking behind your family at King’s Cross station. You told Sansa to shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya thought for a second. “Yeah. She kept bugging me. Making up bullshit about the sorting ceremony. Said I was to fight a troll.” Arya rolled her eyes. “She’s always been a terrible liar.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry chuckled, “You said, <em>‘Seven hells Sansa, shut the fuck up.’</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Arya smiled, “Mom whacked me upside the head in front of everyone.” She paused. “What’s that got to do with anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry ignored her, “Imagine my surprise when that tiny first year with the mouth of a death eater slid open my compartment door and woke me up.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded at him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to get lost and you ripped me a new one. When I tried to go back to sleep you asked for my name.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gendry. Just Gendry</em>.” Arya remembered with a smile.  </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well just Gendry. I’m Arya. Feel free to go back to sleep. You won’t even know I’m here.</em>” Gendry recounted.</p><p> </p><p>“I woke up to you poking my face. <em>‘Wake up, stupid,’</em> you said, <em>‘we’re nearly there.’</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Arya laughed, “I don’t actually remember calling you stupid, but it sounds like something I’d do.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry snorted. “We met again a few days later.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya scoffed, “Lommy &amp; Hotpie’s lame attempt at bullying. I had it handled, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry nodded unconvinced, “Sure looked like it. Afterwards, you called me stupid again, then asked me to help you cut your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya was getting impatient. “Gendry, where is this going?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry grinned, “From that moment on, we became best friends. You were like the sister I never had. I cared for you like I’d never cared about anyone before.”</p><p> </p><p>“The following year, Aegon transferred to Hogwarts and I hated him. He’d follow you around, asking you on dates and I hated him for it. I thought that was just me being protective of my best friend, but then Edric Dayne began showing interest in you too. That little prick.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya sighed, “He’s your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not the point.” Gendry shrugged. “It all changed 2 years ago, when Hogwarts held the Triwizard tournament.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something changed. I didn’t see you as a sister anymore. You were different. I was different.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded; she was intrigued now.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember Robb making jokes about you not going to the Yule Ball, because you were a 3rd year.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya frowned, “He said since you didn’t have a date, you should take me. Made it seem like you were doing me a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry nodded, taking a step forward. “I was going to ask you anyways, but you lost your shit. Said you didn’t need a pity invite and made it clear we couldn’t talk about the Yule Ball in your presence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you show up with Jaqen H’gar. The Durmstrang champion.” Gendry looked down; his lips set in a hard line. “I could’ve killed him. I was going to kill him. I nearly made a scene right then and there.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come I don’t remember this?” Arya asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Theon, of all people, pulled me aside when Robb and Jon bombarded you. He said I needed to relax otherwise Robb and Jon would notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Notice what?” Arya asked puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>“Notice that I was in love with you.” Arya’s eyes widened making Gendry chuckle. “Theon is smarter than what we give him credit for. I realized then why my feelings towards you had changed.” He paused, placing his hand on Arya’s cheek. “Arya, I’m in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry...” Arya whispered, her eyes softening.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you, Arya Stark. I’ve always been in love with you. I’ve been content with this friendship, fearing you didn’t feel the same. But my stupid uncle is right. I can’t contain it anymore. I-”</p><p> </p><p>Arya shocked Gendry by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a heated kiss. Gendry responded, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her impossibly closer. Arya sighed against his lips, kissing him adamantly as if trying to convey everything she was feeling all at once.</p><p> </p><p>Truth was, Arya had always had a crush on Gendry. She knew from the beginning the love she felt for him wasn’t the same love she felt for her brothers. He was the first guy she ever felt attracted to but never acted on her feelings afraid he didn’t feel the same.</p><p> </p><p>Seems like that was no longer a problem.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled away, leaning their foreheads against each other. Arya looked at Gendry and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>••</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>“Oh Margaery, your book bag is absolutely gorgeous!” Sansa gushed excitedly as the three girls made their way to the great hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, I’m obsessed!” Jeyne added enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery smiled, she missed this. “Thank you. Got it in London, we should go during Christmas break!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne and Sansa nodded, greeting fellow students as they walked through the halls.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first official day back at Hogwarts. They arrived yesterday, enjoyed the beginning of term feast, and watched the first years get sorted into their houses.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa’s youngest brother, Rickon, had been sorted into Gryffindor the second the sorting hat touched his head. Margaery clapped excitedly along with everyone when the tiny first year ran to the Gryffindor table and into the arms of his 5th year sister, Arya Stark.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery had then glanced at the Hufflepuff table, where Gendry clapped proudly along with his and Arya’s other friends.</p><p> </p><p>She made eye contact with Arya during Headmaster Mormont’s welcome back speech and the girls exchanged a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>It was an unspoken agreement that they would not talk about the night Margaery officially met the two. Because of that, Margaery did not know what Arya and Gendry had been up to as of lately. She was excited to catch up with them soon.</p><p> </p><p>They walked towards the Slytherin table where Margaery took a seat next to a very disgruntled Aegon. He angrily stabbed his eggs with his fork, muttering obscenities under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery shot a questioning look at Sansa who shrugged. “Don’t know.” She whispered at Margaery as Jeyne took a seat across from them.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery turned back to Aegon, “What troubles you, Aegon?” She asked sweetly, softly placing her hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Aegon jumped at the contact. His startled eyes met hers. He hadn’t even notice Margaery walking in the great hall, much less sitting next to him.</p><p> </p><p> He shrugged looking back down at his food. “Nothing.” He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne scoffed and turned to Margaery, “<em>That</em> troubles him.” She spat, throwing her thumb over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery followed Jeyne’s thumb. She grinned, for she now understood what the reason behind Aegon’s foul mood was.</p><p> </p><p>Arya was sitting in the Hufflepuff table, which was not unusual, however, this time she had Gendry’s muscular arm around her shoulders, her hand intertwined with his as they laughed with their friends. Margaery’s eyes widened in excitement as Gendry leaned in and shared a sweet kiss with Arya. She giggled when Arya pulled back and waved her middle finger at their friends who started teasing and whistling.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery jumped when Aegon slammed his goblet on the table, spilling half its content and angrily stomping out of the great hall. Daenerys Targaryen watched her nephew make a scene and rolled her eyes. “Boys.” She yawned at Margaery and turned to continue her conversation with her friend Missandei.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery whirled on Sansa, “When did that happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa swooned; she’d always been a romantic. “This summer. He came over for dinner one night, as he always does, and Arya said she wanted to introduce him to us. Everyone was confused, since we obviously know him and Arya said, ‘<em>You know him as my friend, not as my boyfriend.</em>’”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery gasped, “What happened then?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa straighten up enthusiastically, she’d been wanting someone to share her excitement for Arya with. “Mom and dad smiled; said they saw it coming. Theon cursed and handed Bran 10 galleons. Apparently, they had some sort of bet going on. Rickon was confused, because he thought they were already dating but he was ecstatic nonetheless because he idolizes Gendry.” Sansa giggled, “Robb and Jon went ballistic. Whipped their wands out to hex him before dad disarmed them. They tried to fight him the muggle way then, but mom froze them. We had dinner and afterwards, when mom unfroze them, they pouted and accused Gendry of only being their friend to get close to Arya.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery rolled her eyes, “Of course they did.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa laughed, “Arya, ever the lady, reminded them he was her friend first in a much more colorful way of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery clapped her hands, turning to the couple again. They were listening intently to their chubby friend as he talked, Gendry’s thumb caressing Arya’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so excited?” Jeyne sneered; she was obviously not happy with the news.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery ignored her, “Have you talked to her?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa’s shoulders dropped, “I tried, but she’s so busy. She spends all her time with Gendry at Robert’s house, and when she’s home he’s there too. She also hangs out with Meera, the Brotherhood, the Martell’s and the Sand snakes. At first, I thought she was avoiding me, but Bran told me Arya’s always been busy, I’ve just never cared to notice before.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery gave her a sad smile, “Maybe it’s time you do. I’m sure she’d appreciate being able to talk to her sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa nodded hopefully, she wanted things to change between them. She wanted to be friends with her little sister.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery noticed Arya and Gendry saying goodbye to their friends and walking hand in hand towards the doors. Margaery jumped to her feet, breakfast forgotten, and power walked in their direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Well well well, what do we have here?” She sang as she approached them. She vaguely heard her friends hurrying behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Arya and Gendry looked at each other and blushed. Gendry cleared his throat, “I suppose we have you to thank for this.” He said gesturing at his and Arya’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery grinned, “And I suppose I have you to thank for this.” She said showing them the new leather book bag she had purchased the day they saved her. She could feel her friend’s confusion behind her. “I’m really happy for you.” She said sincerely. She really was, if there were two people in the world so perfectly made for each other it was Arya and Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Jeyne demanded, only to be ignored again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Margaery.” Arya said with a grateful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry cleared his throat again. “We should go, I have to walk Arya down to Lannister’s and hurry back up for Tormund’s outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya turned to him, “You don’t have to. You’ll be late.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry smiled, taking the hand he was holding and kissing it. “I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya blushed, Margaery and Sansa <em>awed</em> at the sweet gesture. Jeyne was practically shaking in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Arya turned to Margaery, “See you around, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery scoffed, “You’re not getting rid of me that easily. I’m sitting with you at lunch today. You need to catch me up to speed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, me too!” Sansa piped meeting Arya’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>Arya rose her eyebrows in surprise. She knew Sansa had been trying to patch things up, but she was just as clueless as to how like Arya. Maybe having Margaery there would help. “Oh okay,” she said, “sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery smiled mischievously, “Alright you two, get going. Be careful, you don’t want Lannister catching you snogging his favorite student.” She said winking at Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry rolled his eyes, “See you.” He said leading Arya away. Arya waved at Margaery, shooting one hopeful glance at Sansa before turning back and wrapping her free arm around Gendry’s bicep.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery was over the moon. Her mood, however, was quickly spoiled.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that? Why are you even encouraging <em>it</em>? She’s so ugly, they look so bad togeth-” Jeyne started.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery zeroed on Jeyne, “How dare you? Arya Stark has never done anything to you.” She whirled on Sansa, “And how dare you let her talk about your sister like that? If either of you ever talked about Loras like that I’d never speak to you again.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa gasped, “I would never speak ill of Loras!”  </p><p> </p><p>Margaery glared at her, “Yet you’d let her speak ill of your sister. You need to set boundaries. I think she’s brilliant,” she paused, narrowing her eyes at Sansa, “And Willas thinks so too.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa eyes widened. When had Arya and Margaery become such good friends? When had Willas, the boy she loved, become such good friends with her little sister? She was embarrassedly out of the loop. That was going to change, she was going to be a part of her sister’s life.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery took Sansa’s silence for confirmation and turned to Jeyne. “And I know you don’t really think Arya is ugly.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Because if she was, she wouldn’t have Aegon Targaryen, Edric Dayne, that Durmstrang boy Jaqen, who is now a <em>professional quidditch player</em>, and many more trying to win her over. This childish, one sided feud you have with her is ridiculous and quite frankly concerning.” Margaery expressed.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne scoffed, “Why are you defending her? She’s a freak!”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery took a step forward. “She’s most certainly not. If I hear you so much as mutter her name again, I will personally owl Mr. Eddard Stark and tell him about the vile way his assistant’s daughter treats his daughter. His favorite daughter, might I add. You know Arya is the apple of her father’s eye. Furthermore, you will be exiled from this friend group. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery took Jeyne’s shocked face as a yes and like her grandmother, Olenna Tyrell, turned on her heels and strutted away leaving no room for argument.</p><p> </p><p>She headed down the stairs to the dungeons. She wanted to tell Arya and Gendry, Jeyne would no longer be a problem, but stopped short, almost tripping at the end of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry’s muscular back was barely visible from one of the darker corners of the dungeons, Arya’s small arms wrapped around his shoulders as they kissed.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery smiled, feeling quite proud and turned back up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p><em>Okay</em>, she thought, <em>I can take credit for this</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welllll, there it is!! I have any scenarios for this one shot, how they met, the triwizard tournament, Robert meeting gentry...let me know if you'd like to read those!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>